


All Of You

by mansikka



Series: Wings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Could we try something?”</p><p>Dean knows his timing is less than impeccable here. He leans down to kiss Cas when he takes in the look of curiosity he gives him, smiling away any concern he might be seeing there.</p><p>“Okay,” Cas says, uncertain, only because of the unreadable expression on Dean’s face. Normally he’s up for anything Dean suggests, but this look says there’s something different, something out of the ordinary that he wants to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of You

“Could we try something?”

Dean knows his timing is less than impeccable here. His hand is wrapped around them both and they’re rock hard against his palm, his thumb repeatedly slicking them down with the precum leaking all over him. He leans down to kiss Cas when he takes in the look of curiosity he gives him, smiling away any concern he might be seeing there.

“Okay,” Cas says, uncertain, only because of the unreadable expression on Dean’s face. Normally he’s up for anything Dean suggests, but this look says there’s something different, something out of the ordinary that he wants to ask.

Dean smiles, kissing him again, then rolling them over, pulling Cas’ hand down to rest between his own legs, firmly pressing Cas’ finger against his hole, showing him exactly what he wants. Cas is more than happy to oblige, slowly sliding one in and licking his tongue into Dean’s mouth as he rucks up against him.

He hooks his finger inside Dean until he feels his choked gasp against his mouth, then pulls it out. He adds another, teasingly stroking them in and out, brushing the lightest of touches against Dean’s prostate, over and over as he stutters his hips forward at his touch.

Dean’s hands reach up, fingers running through Cas’ hair, sucking his tongue into his mouth and loving the surprised gasp he gives him. He keeps him there, swirling his tongue against Cas’ as his fingers continue their fluttering against his skull, arching up and breaking contact as Cas adds a third finger.

Dean’s gaze drops down to between his legs, watching Cas’ hand pump against him and the way his fingers glisten as he withdraws them, then slides them back in. Cas pauses, pressing his fingertips a little harder against his prostate and keeping them there, making Dean arch up more and let out a guttural groan. He has to reach out and grip tightly around his base, knowing if he doesn’t he’s going to come at just how good that feels. And he doesn’t want that, not yet.

Cas gets the message and gently slides his fingers out, crawling up between Dean’s legs and leaning into his chest, bracing himself over him and kissing him. Dean’s arms brush up and wrap around Cas’ back, pressing him flush against him.

“Cas,” he mumbles eventually, hands still stroking reverently over Cas’ skin.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Can we…” And now Dean is hesitant, enough to make Cas shift up a little.

“What do you want to try, Dean?”

Cas watches as Dean seems to try to form the words he wants to say.

“I want you to… you know…” and with that he parts his legs a little more, so Cas knows exactly where he wants him.

Cas smiles, uncertain. “Of course, Dean,” and he begins to move, but Dean grips his arms and stops him from moving too far. Although he does roll his hips up a little so that their cocks brush together, and half smirks, half moans at how that feels.

“I mean yeah. I want that. But… maybe you could… do you think you could…”

“What, Dean?”

Dean bites down on his lip, and then blurts out, “Bring out your wings?”

Which of course, Cas goes wide-eyed at, and pulls back a little more again.

“You want… that?” he asks, for clarity, and because he clearly can’t quite believe it.

“Yeah, Cas. I do.”

Cas stares back at him for a minute, and then a small smile forms on his face.

He wriggles down, positioning himself between Dean’s legs and raising his knees, pushing them a little further apart. Then he’s pressing Dean open, spreading him wider, eyes never leaving Dean’s as he slowly presses himself inside.

He’s only in a little, and Dean whimpers, pushing forward, asking for more. So Cas thrusts a little deeper in, closing his eyes as he does. And then the lights flicker, and as he slides in home, as deep inside Dean as he can be, his wings flutter out around them.

Dean moans, deep, and Cas can’t help but answer him, especially as he watches Dean’s face; when his eyes take in Cas’ wings, the look of lust on his face is unquestionable, and if there’s any doubt about how aroused he is by what he’s seeing, Dean’s dick twitches its own approval.

“Fuck,” is the only word Dean can manage, so Cas does just that.

There’s something predatory, and powerful, about the way he pounds into Dean. He’s angling him, just how he wants him, so that he can hit his prostate and make him curse out repeatedly. He’s pushing his knees up, and wide, all to get the perfect position to make Dean howl beneath him. And Dean, Dean is helpless beneath him, unable to do anything but moan out his encouragement, and his enjoyment, boneless at Cas’ touch.

Cas brings him close, then stops, and Dean can see the strain in Cas’ face at how hard it is for him to do that. Cas distracts himself by kissing Dean ferociously, his hips twitching ever so slightly at how much he just wants to keep on going.

But he doesn’t. He keeps kissing Dean until they have both calmed a little, and then he’s bracketing them both, cocooning them in his wings, and Dean’s heart soars. Cas brings Dean’s hands up to press into the bed, looping their fingers together and holding him there as he starts stroking into him, this time slow, and gentle.

Cas locks eyes with him, smiling down at Dean in delight, and tenderness, at every little gasp Dean gives in response to his movements. Everything has become slow, and sweet, and they rock together, occasional kisses in such an unhurried way that Dean thinks they might go on forever like this.

But he wants to see more again.

Gently, he nudges Cas to sit back up, laying his hands lightly on his waist. Cas raises an eyebrow in question.

“I want to see you. All of you. When you’re… when you’re inside me. I wanna see you… and your wings....” he stutters out.

Cas, and his wings, beam pride. He rests one hand on Dean’s side, the other wrapping around his cock and stroking it in time to his gentle thrusting.

Dean doesn’t know where to look first; there’s so much he wants to see. He looks at Cas’ hand wrapped around him, further down to where he can see Cas sliding in and out of him slowly, and up at his wings, arching and fluttering around them both.

He knows he’s close, and he knows Cas can feel he’s close, because Cas picks up his pace, and everything becomes a blur of sensation and wings, and he’s coming, hard, gasping out as he covers Cas’ hand. Cas needs a little more, pounding into him and hitting his prostate in a way that just prolongs Dean’s orgasm and makes everything blank out a little for him.

And then Cas is coming, hard. Dean can feel him filling him up, and he stumbles forward, bracing himself against Dean’s chest as his wings sweep forward, forming a curtain over them both.

Dean presses grateful kisses into every inch of Cas’ skin that he can reach, wrapping his arms around his back and holding him as close as he can, sighing in satisfaction as Cas tucks his head beneath his chin.

“Can they stay?” Dean asks a moment later, when Cas is pulling out of him and turning them onto their sides, gripping Dean close.

He raises his head for a second to check, and Dean reaches out a hand to stroke along the edge of Cas’ wing. “Can they stay?” he repeats, and the smile Cas gives him tells him  _ yes _ , as does the way his wings settle and fold themselves around them both, and Dean closes his eyes, drifting off into a contented sleep.

  
  
  
  



End file.
